The present invention relates generally to chimney caps and more specifically to an improved chimney cap having a securement means.
Chimney caps have come in many shapes and forms. They may be basically broken down into two main categories, namely those which form a cover over and are spaced from the top of the chimney to prevent rain and other debris from falling down the chimney and those which totally enclose the top of the chimney and by appropriate construction form a vacuum when a wind traverses the edge of the cap. For both types of chimney caps, the means of securing the cap to the chimney generally includes some sort of device or fastner which mounts the cap to the exterior of the chimney. Thus, the cap must be specifically designed for each chimney cross-section to which it must be mounted.
To make the chimney caps more adaptable to a multitude of chimney cross-sections, shapes and dimensions, adapter kits have been provided. As with the chimney caps themselves, the adapter kits include a conversion element secured to the exterior of the chimney with the cap fastened to the conversion element. As with the chimney caps the conversion devices had to be adapted or designed specifically for the shape and cross-section and area of the specific chimneys.
Thus, there exists a need for a chimney cap and securement which will allow the cap to be secured to a chimney of any cross-sectional shape or area.